Why you wanna?
by Danni1989
Summary: After breaking up Damon and Elena manage to avoid each other.  Damon runs into her at a diner where she is working.  How does she react to seeing him again? Does it still feel the same?  Based on the song "Why you wanna?" by Jana Kramer.


here it is. the second in my series of song fics. I dont really know how I feel about this one. Hopefully you all like it more than I do. As always let me know what you think. I really appreciate the feeback.

PS I own nothing. *sigh*

* * *

><p><em>Out of all the places in this little town.<em>

_Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down._

_I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red._

_Since we been over been trying like crazy to get you out of my head._

Elena walked around the small diner taking orders and serving customers. She was the only waitress on duty in a diner that housed ten tables. It wasn't too much, it was simply a way to keep herself busy. A way to keep her mind off of the pathetic state of her love life. Her breath caught in her throat when he walked through the door. This was Mystic Falls, and there were several other places he could have went. But he had to come in here. To this small diner on the way out of town. He could have went to the Grill, he could have went to the McDonald's on Main Street. No, he chose to come here. He took an empty table near the window and she bent down behind the counter hiding from him. She'd been trying so hard to ignore him, to forget him, but now he was front and centre in her mind again. He glanced around the diner obviously looking for someone. She peeked over the counter to see if he was looking her way. She knew she had a job to do so she stood up and took a deep breath. Their eyes locked and immediately she was back where she was months ago. Back where she was trying like crazy to get him out of her head.

_Sooooo_

_Why you wanna._

_Show up in a old t shirt that I love._

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm lookin good dont know what._

_You were thinking_

_You were doin_

_Moving in for a hug_

_Like you dont know Im coming unglued._

_Why you gotta, why you wanna_

_Make me keep wanting you._

"Elena. It's good to see you." he said when she approached the table.

"Hello Damon." she said taking another deep breath to steady herself. He was sitting on a chair only a couple feet away from her wearing a blue t shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes. "What can I get you?" she asked nervously.

"Just a coffee. You look good." he said softly.

"Thanks. I'll be right out with your coffee." she said blushing under his intense gaze. She didn't know what he was thinking evening coming in here. It was confusing her. He was making it hard for her to concentrate. She didn't know why he chose today to show up. Today when she was finally beginning to get over him. She brought the coffee out and placed it in front of him.

"Enjoy." she said before hurrying back to the counter. Somehow fate decided to set in and all her customers started finishing up and leaving the diner, leaving her alone with Damon.

_I wish you had on sunglasses._

_To cover up those blue eyes._

_I wish you said something mean._

_Made me glad that you said goodbye._

_Why cant you look off somewhere._

_If you catch me staring at you._

_Why cant you be cold like any old good ex would do._

She could see him staring at her from across the diner, his blue eyes practically piercing her soul. She wished he would cover them up, they made her forget everything. They made her forget the pain from when he left her. They made her forget that she wanted to forget him. Sometimes they made her forget her own name. She remembered the way he spoke to her the night he left. He said cruel things, but she said cruel things back. Looking back she knew it was both their faults. Emotions were high, tempers flared, and they both said things they didn't mean. That didn't change things though. She wished he would say something like that again, something that would make her cry. Something that would make her glad that he said goodbye. She wished that for even a split second he would look away for a moment, give her the chance to think. She couldn't stop staring at him. He had just waltzed back into her life after being gone for so long.

_Sooooo_

_Why you wanna_

_Show up in a old t shirt that I love._

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what._

_You were thinking._

_You were doin._

_Moving in for a hug._

_Like you don't know I'm coming unglued._

_Why you gotta. Why you wanna._

_Make me keep wanting you. _

She watched him take the last sip of his coffee and push the cup away. Taking another deep breath she walked over to the table.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said standing up and pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and placing it on the table. They faced each other for a moment not sure of what to say. He took a step closer to her and moved in for a hug. She trembled as his arms closed around her, being in his presence like this again was affecting her deeply. She couldn't deny that she missed him, especially now that his arms were around her.

_Why _

_Why_

_Why_

_Would you tell me that you'll call me up sometime._

_Maybe we can get a drink._

_And just catch up._

_Like that'd be enough._

_No that ain't enough._

"Give me your number and I'll call you sometime. We'll go for a drink." he said.

"Damon..." she started unsure how to respond. One on hand she wanted to go with him, on the other hand she couldn't do it. He wanted to catch up. How did one do that with the one that broke your heart? Just talking with him would never be enough. It was always more and would always be more. As much as she wanted to deny it, she still loved him. It was easier when she thought he'd hurt her, when he did hurt her. Just talking to him would never be enough.

_Why you wanna_

_Show up in an old t shirt that I love._

_Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what._

_You were thinking._

"_You were doing._

_Moving in for a hug._

_Like you don't know I'm coming unglued._

_Why you gotta. Why you wanna._

_Make me keep wanting you. _

"It was good to see you again Elena. I'll see you around." he said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." she said smiling politely at him.

"I still love you." he whispered. She gasped and looked away, not able to look at him again.

"It was good to see you." she whispered.

"You too." he said. "I'll see you around Elena." he said turning and walking out of the diner. She watched him leave, and part of her couldn't decide why she felt more empty now that he was again.

_Out of all of the places in this little town._

_Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down._


End file.
